


That One Time Sheldon Met Jim Parsons at Comic Con

by loveneverfails



Series: Doppelgangers [3]
Category: Big Bang Theory, Big Bang Theory RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveneverfails/pseuds/loveneverfails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack!fic. An outtake from the Doppelgangers AU series I wrote.</p><p>Sheldon meets Jim Parsons at the San Diego Comic Con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time Sheldon Met Jim Parsons at Comic Con

It starts when a woman approaches him asking for his autograph at Comic Con one year. He thinks it's a rather strange request, considering he isn't scheduled to make an appearance here or receive any awards for his latest Scientific achievements. But he agrees because, after all, he's Sheldon Lee Cooper, PhD and he supposes she's a fan of Science, as is he. So he gives in and signs his name, but when he hands her back her pen and tablet, he notices the funny look she gives him. She thanks him though and runs back to her group of friends and he can vaguely overhear the words 'character' and 'serious' before they break into a fit of giggles.

He's stopped three more times on his way to the Star Trek panel which causes him to be late. That's strike one. All of them refer to him as 'Mr. Parsons' and when he corrects them, telling him his name is Sheldon, they all giggle and say, "Of _course_ you are." He thinks it's absurd that people would confuse him with this 'Jim Parsons' fellow and finally, after a young man stops him and asks him to do his 'creepy smile' - that's strike two - that Sheldon asks who this Jim fellow is. The boy tells him that Jim is doing a signing just a few tables down, so Sheldon decides to meet this man and see what all the fuss is about.

He stands in line for over an hour and it's not until he approaches the table that he sees this Jim Parsons guy. His first impression is to laugh because, really, this man looks nothing like him. He doesn't even sound like him! It's highly unlikely that anyone could _ever_ confuse the two of them for one another. But it doesn't stop others from noticing the similarity. The woman behind him in line can only gasp in surprise and awe and she wants to take a photo for her twitter, which Sheldon declines (his mother always told him not to let other people put photos of him on the computer as she thinks it's full of perverts). Sheldon becomes angry when a woman asks him to sing Soft Kitty to her child - that's strike three - and immediately he demands this 'Jim Parsons' stop telling people he's Sheldon Cooper! He threatens him, saying he'll be forced to bestow the same 'world of hurt' (he learned that from Penny) that he did on Wil Weaton if he does not cease and desist his actions immediately.

Sheldon is then asked to leave Comic Con by two big security guards and he's informed later at the exit that he's been banned and is never allowed to return to the San Diego Comic Con again. They even take his picture to post on the wall, which Sheldon would otherwise find humiliating. After all, he's never been kicked out of anywhere before. (Except that Chuck-E-Cheese ball pit, but that's another story.) He's okay with this, though, because at least it means that Mr. Jim Parson's won't be allowed back either. And Sheldon takes great joy in that.


End file.
